


The History Test

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [4]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Cyrus is stressed about his history test, M/M, Yes TJ knows Hamilton, andi and Buffy try their best to calm him down, tj knows what’s up, tj will still love him even if he fails, what do you think this a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: Cyrus is dreading his history test but Buffy and Andi are here to calm him down. As well as TJ, maybe giving him all of the answers he didn’t know beforehand.No Cyrus didn’t cheat.Or, TJ knows Hamilton, what do you think this is a game?





	The History Test

“And here we have a stressed Cyrus Goodman, studying to the fullest extent before his history quiz just the next day.” 

“Shut up, Buffy!!” Cyrus complained, throwing his head back and rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

“Come on, Cy, just calm down. You’re going to do fine on this history test.” Andi assured him, clicking the answer on her practice quiz. 

“I’m going to fail miserably and then I won’t get a good grade and then it’ll go on my permanent record and in turn of that I won’t get into a good college and then I won’t get a job I like and in turn in turn of all of that TJ won’t want to marry me or be my boyfriend anymore and then I’ll die alone and miserable!” 

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Andi said. 

“Yeah, Cy, calm down. You’ll be fine, we’re only in the seventh grade.” Buffy tells him “Plus, permanent records don’t start till high school.” 

“So they’ve been lying to us this whole time?” Cyrus asked, stressed. 

“No one ever said anything about permanent records, Cy. So no.”

Cyrus just groaned and looked back down at his notebook of unrememberable, un-helpful notes. Ugh, this was too hard. 

The next day as Cyrus stared at the open door to his Social Studies class, kids shoving in around him, a familiar voice walked up behind him and pecked his cheek. 

“Hey, Underdog!” The voice said cheeringly. 

Cyrus didn’t answer but simply stayed put in fear of failure. 

“Cyrus?” TJ asked. 

Finally the boy answered, “You’ll still love me even if I don’t pass a history test right, TJ?” He asked. 

“Of course. Are you OK?” TJ asked

“No,” he said, “I can’t for the life of me remember why Hamilton was mad at his wife.” Cyrus stressed. 

“Easy, because she contacted the general and told him to send Hamilton home because she was pregnant. A minor detail but it’s important I guess.”

Cyrus stood in shock for a moment, TJ was many things, a jock, a lovey-boy, a disaster gay, all of the above really. But a musical nerd? That’s definitely not something Cyrus had pegged on him. 

“How do you know that?” Cyrus asked

“Hamilton, the musical. We can listen to it after school.” TJ leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the nose nd smiled that signature smile. 

“Okay.” Cyrus said

“Bye.” TJ said as he started to walk off

“See ya.” Cyrus said, his voice fading out, he was amazed. 

“Cyrus…?” His teacher said. 

He turned around seeing all the kids already in their seats, probably having seen him and his boyfriends exchange of love already. 

“Right.” He walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of s3 ep7 because holy crap did I think they were going to kiss. Also Libby, she’s actually deaf in real life which is really cool and I love her. Anyways, rip me until the hiatus is over. If you need me, find me at the bottom of the void.


End file.
